1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computing device. In particular, the invention relates to a computing device to allow for the selection and display of a multimedia presentation of an audio file and to allow a user to play a musical instrument in conjunction with the multimedia presentation.
2. Description of Related Art
Many software packages that utilize digital signal processing (DSP) algorithms have been developed to allow computer users to use their computer to create and edit music. Further, the development of the MIDI (Musical Instrument Digital Interface) standard protocol has allowed for the interchange of musical information between musical instruments, synthesizers and computers. The MIDI protocol defines the codes for a musical event, which includes the start of a note, its pitch, lead, volume and musical attributes such as vibrato. A computer with a MIDI interface can be used to record a musical session, but instead of recording the analog sound wave as in a tape recorder, the computer stores the music as keystroke and control codes. The recording can then be edited utilizing a software package in an entirely different manner than the conventional recording; for example, the rhythm can be changed by editing the time codes in the MIDI messages. As another example, the computer can easily transpose a performance from one key to another. The multitude of ways that a MIDI recording can be edited is virtually limitless.
Moreover, specific software programs have been developed, with and without the use of MIDI, to allow users to use their computer to make music by inputting a musical instrument (e.g. a keyboard or guitar) into their computer. Generally, the analog audio signal from the musical instrument undergoes analog to digital (A/D) conversion (e.g. performed by a sound card in the computer) and the digital version of the audio signal can then undergo digital signal processing by the computer such that it can be altered by a computer program. This alteration can occur under the control of the user (e.g. for music editing) or in pre-defined ways by the software program. The digitally altered signal can then be converted back to analog form (e.g. digital to analog (D/A) conversion) for playback to the user. For example, a user playing a guitar hooked into his or her computer could choose that the guitar audio signal be digitally altered such that it is played back in a distorted manner.
Unfortunately, with all the advances in digital signal processing to allow user""s to use their computers to make and edit music, computers have still not been fully utilized in a manner that facilitates users learning how to play music effectively. Moreover, users do not currently have quick and easy access to a wide array of musical choices from which to learn.
The present invention relates to a computing device to allow for the selection and display of a multimedia presentation of an audio file and to allow a user to play a musical instrument in conjunction with the multimedia presentation.
By way of explanation, an interface device couples the musical instrument to the computing device by performing analog to digital conversion of the musical instrument""s analog audio signal to create a digitized audio signal. Also, a server transmits a session file associated with a musical piece to the computing device through a computer network. The session file includes an audio file and multimedia data.
The computing device includes a communication device and a processor. The communication device transmits a user""s request for the selection of a musical piece to the server. In turn, the communication device receives a session file associated with the musical piece from the server. The processor processes the session file such that the computing device presents a multimedia presentation of the audio file to the user. Moreover, the processor processes the digitized audio signal of the musical instrument so that the user can play the musical instrument in conjunction with the multimedia presentation of the audio file. Accordingly, a user can be provided with quick and easy access to a wide variety of multimedia presentations of audio files, and the user can then play along with the audio file, which is presented in a multimedia presentation format to facilitate learning.